I'm blessed
by Jamix
Summary: Kol shakes his head and walks further through the long corridor watching the photographs on the wall. He smiled to himself when he sees the picture of them all together at Matt's 8th birthday. This picture expresses it all - the smiles, the fights and the love between them. It's funny how nothing has changed even though so much time had flown down the river since then. AU-all human
1. Chapter 1

She was his best friends. He couldn't image a life without her. She has been there since preschool age. Not that they have been friends at this moment. Seriously he was a boy only six years old with a big distaste for girls. He was one of the troublemakers who played with slings and climbed up trees. He also catches bugs and throw them on girls only to teas them. Caroline and Bonnie have been two of them, who he has been permanently bulling with his antics. Caroline was the blond bubbly little six-year old girl that has been loved for her good behavior by all the parents in the neighborhood. She was one of the best friends of Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol's little sister. Together with Bonnie, Elena and Katherine, Caroline and Rebeka they have been the Sailor Moon Crew - that was how they called themselves. They fought with the moonstone for love and justice – even if they couldn't really understand what that means. The fought against villains like Kol, Tyler, Matt and Jesse and were fancying Stefan's brother Damon Salvator as Taxedo mask. Damon loved the attention he got from the girls, even though he was 2 years older than Caroline, Rebecca and the twins and 3 years older than Bonnie little Bennett and have been used to be the love target by all his female classmates in the third grade. At this time Kol and the rest of the boys couldn't understand why. There weren't jealous of Damon. No, they only couldn't understand why Damon was nice to girls. For them they were silly and had only girlie girl stuff in their heads.

That were the times they all loved to remember together. Kol shakes his head and walks further through the long corridor watching the photographs on the wall. He smiled to himself when he saw the picture of them all together at Matt's eight birthday. He loved that pic. Rebekah wore a yellow summer dress which their mum Esther had made especially for her. Katherine and Elena wore pigtails and the same Marine skirts. The twins looked so adorable. Between them sat Matt in front of a table full of gifts. He smiled from ear to ear. Next to them sat Stefan with a broody face looking to his right side where Bonnie wore an angry expression on her face. The reason stand next to her in the form of the 8 year old Kol Mikealson, who have been obstinate, because he didn't get any presents or attention at all and therefor steals Bonnies ice cream and put it in his mouth. Tyler was laughing because of that and Viccy, Matts older sister, looked bored rigid.

This picture expresses it all - the smiles, the fights and the love between them. It is funny how nothing has changed even though so much time had flown down the river since then. Now that there all grown up to respectable young ladies and gentlemen, like Bonnies Grandma Sheila used to say. He smiled to himself and walked further to her room, spotting on the way other pictures. The girls in their cheerleading uniform, one in Las Vegas and another of Elijahs and Katherinas wedding two years ago. The last picture next to her room is one of him and Bonnie together on her graduation day. He has been so proud of her. He always knew that she was the smartest of all of them. She could easily go to Princeton and become a doctor or lawyer, but she decided to stay here in Mystic Falls, studying International Business Administration and take care of her grandma.

He took one last look on the photograph, paused just for one moment before he knocked on the door. He knew that he would see here cry. He never took it easily when something like that happened. And how could he? Sheila was like his grandma, too. She gave him cookies and made him hot chocolate when he was sad or angry with his family. And like the little stubborn kid he was, that happened often.

He didn't expect her to say anything, so he stepped quietly inside. She sat on her bed, her hands folded, her eyes filled with tears. He steps forward, placing himself next to her on her bed, putting an arm around her slim shoulders. He could feel that she has lost weight the last couple of days and hated it. She pressed herself to him and started to sob. "I'm sorry Bonnie", was the only thing he could say, when he cradled her and kissed her forehead.

He didn't know how much time has left, when they heard a faint knock on the door. They looked up to see Matt and Caroline standing at the door, wearing sad expressions on their faces. "It's time Bonnie. We should go.", whispers Kol in her ear. She looks in his eyes, than to her friends like she didn't understand what he was saying. She could see that Caroline had cried before as well and that she now tried to blink back her tears. She offers her a sad smile, nods, wipes away the last signs of her fallen tears and stands up. Kol could see that she was nervous and unsure of what she should do next, so he took her hand and followed Caroline and Matt outside the house into the car waiting for them.

The car drive was silent. Nobody could or wanted to say anything. It was hard for all of them. Not only, because they lost Sheila Bennett – a woman much-loved - but also to see Bonnie in this state. Bonnie has always been the strong one. Her mother abandoned her, her father died of cancer when she was little with only her grandmother left to take care of her. But all the time she refused to complain or put herself in self-pity. Sheila has been always there for her no matter what. The love of the elderly and sometimes crazy woman made Bonnie grow into an intelligent, confident and headstrong person. She could not only take Kol and Damon easily down, but also was she the kindest and most caring friend you could wish for. And now with the dead of her grandma a part of her died, too.

They only hoped that she would make it through it.

The car came to halt when they arrived at the cemetery. It seems like the whole townsfolk have been there to say their goodbyes. Some meters away were a little group wearing mourning. It were Elena, Rebekah, Katherina, Elijah, Damon, Tyler and Stefan waiting for their arrival. When they spotted the four getting out of the car, they walked to them. Bonnie tried to hold her breath, to be strong, but when she sees her friends walking toward her, she can't hold it anymore. She starts to sob and tears streamed down her face again. To see Bonnie like that, made the girls cry and even the guys had to fight back tears. They put her in a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go. When they felt strong enough they moved apart and gave her some space. Only Kol didn't let go of her hand. They all knew that he was her rock and that she needs him the most in this moment. Kol gave Bonnie one last look before he walked her through the other funeral guests to the front row to take their seats, followed by their friends.

The gospel chor next to the priester waited till the guests were seated. Then they started to sing:

_Corcovado parted the sky_  
_And through the darkness_  
_On us he shined_  
_Crucified in stone_  
_Still his blood is my own_  
_Glory behold all my eyes have seen_  
_Have seen_

_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed to be a witness_

_Some have flown away_  
_And can't be with us here today_  
_Like the hills of my home_  
_Some have crumbled and now are gone_  
_Gather around for today won't come again_  
_Won't come again_

In this moment you could hear a loud sob made by Bonnie and quiet cries from others.

_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed to be a witness_

_So much sorrow and pain_  
_Still I will not live in vain_  
_Like good questions never asked_  
_Is wisdom wasted on the past_  
_Only by the grace of God go I_  
_Go I_

_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed to be a witness_

_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed_  
_I am blessed to be a witness_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Vampire diaries. The song I used: Ben Harper "Blessed to be a Witness"


	2. the enlightenment part 1

It was two years ago on Elijas and Kaths wedding, that he recognized that he fell hard for lil Bonnie Bennett and that he couldn't help it but wonder. How could that happen? They are meant to be best friends since 18 years and nothing more. Maybe it was because of the sun and the blue sky which were the perfect setting for the wedding in the garden of the mansion or the late spring air which make his hormones flying high. Maybe it was because of all the happy couples and the love in the air that turned him into an over-sentimental person. Or it was because of the fact that he saw Bonnie Bennett, in her beautiful ivory colored dress and a headpiece wrapped around her hair in a bun, dancing happily with someone else. To be exact: with his buddy Ben McKittrick. He seems to like her very much. Who is he kidding? You must be blindfold not to notice how Bens eyes were sparkling when Bonnie speaks to him. How gosh did he - Kol Mikaelson - really used the word "sparkling"? Ohh no, it must be the alcohol speaking. He needs to stop drinking or better he needs to stop watching them like a stalker!

"Hey Kol, what's up? You look like a pervert watching Bonnie and Ben dancing?", Damon asked happily when he strolled next to Kol, clapping his shoulders. "You should see your face when it changes from dreamy to disgust and then to something between admire and affection and then backwards to disgust. It's hilarious!"

"Ooh please shut up Damon. Shouldn't you be somewhere else vowing to the love of your live like the perfect love-puppy you are", Kol said grumbly, gulping the rest of his wine. "That I could do, but I prefer to stab you in the back for your little stand you pulled last week!", answered Damon with an ambiguous smile on his face. "Ooh really Damon? Where do I should have known, that Elena was naked under the shower of your room? I was thinking that you have been in it singing from the top of your lungs. But it seems that Elena hasn't the angelic voice she thinks she has.", Kol said, smirking in Damon's direction. Damon growled. Kol continued: "Earnestly, Elena can't sing. But that I should have known after the last karaoke night. I never saw so many people leaving the grill at the exact same moment when Elena started to sing the first strophes of you are so vain by Carly Simon". With that, Damon's face changed into an I-will-kill-you-expression. Damon hated to admit it, but Kol was right. Elena can't sing. Not at all and will never be. It made him kind of sad. Actually he was a good singer. He got it his from his mother. That would be something he would love to hand down to his kids one day. And he loved girls, when they could sing. It gives him Goosebumps and makes his dick hard, when he hears great voices like Beyonce, Adele or even Birdy and oldies but goldies like Minnie Ripperton and Cher. But he would never say it to Elena and now less than ever will he allows Kol to make fun of his girlfriend. Damon get's up and tried to get a hold on Kol. While Kol witnessed Damon's intentions he get up quicker than Damon and moved just a bit that Damon couldn't reach him. "You little brat" Damon hissed, knowing exactly that now wasn't the right time to start a fight with Kol. Elijah would kill them after Katherina had scratched their eyes out when they would ruin their big day.

"Wooow! Is Bonnie dancing with Ben?", asked Matt when he reached the table were Damon and Kol stared at each other with Bekah on his heels not sensing the tension between Kol and Damon. "She looks happy. I think he 'll have good chances after this day!" admitted Rebekah, not seeing Kol tensing by her words. They all watched towards Bonnie and Ben who were dancing to Roxette - Listen to your hear for quite a while when they could hear Bonnie laughing about something Ben told her, while he was goofing around her and tried not to step on Bonnie's feet. Ben McKittrick was one of the best football players of the university team and charming and intelligent as well. But he was anything but a good dancer. Bonnie who got rhythm in her blood, helped him out and guided her clumsy dance partner with a huge smile on her face over the dance floor in the middle of the garden. For everybody who witnessed them, it looks kind of cute. But Kol Mikaelson doesn't see it that way. It wasn't like he isn't used to see Bonnie with men. She actually had some boyfriends in the past years which ended always abrupt because of him. It was always the same. Her boyfriend's weren't mature enough to accept the friendship Bonnie shared with him and would get jealous. Bonnie smart and loyal like she is, puts Kol first and ended her relationships for their long-lasting friendship. But this time it was different. Ben was a part of the little gang and didn't have a problem with Kol. Why shouldn't he? Kol was one of his best mates and it wasn't like Kol showed an interest in Bonnie in the past. And to make it perfect, Kol gave Ben two nights ago the advice to not losing time and take a move on the girl he likes. To be earnest, at this moment, Kol was totally drunk and didn't really understand what Ben's problem was. Ben was talking over one hour in hieroglyphics about some sweet girl with beautiful green eyes and that he wasn't sure of what he should do, because it could be that she is in love with some other guy. So Kol advises to go the limit and try his luck, because if the woman were really that beautiful like Ben said and she wants to be with some man, she would have worked her magic already on the lucky one and with that she would now be off-limits. And if she isn't, there is no other man! In Ben's drunken state it's sounds logical. So two days later he mustered all his strength and asked Bonnie at the wedding of their common friends to dance with him. That was 45 minutes ago. And till now they were dancing.

"I need alcohol" he said and angrily stumps away from the group. "What's with him? Why is he so grumpy?", asked Rebekah confused. "I think he finally recognize Bonnie as the beautiful woman she is", Matt says sympathetically. He sensed the change in Kol and Bonnies relationship some time ago. Everybody did know that the she liked him more than just a friend. But Kol didn't seem to be interested in her this way. Hell Kol didn't even know of her feelings towards him. "Sometimes Kol was just a narcissistic idiot", Matt thought. With all his antics and affairs he broke Bons heart once.

* * *

It was 2007. She has been a mess. It was two days after their graduation day. She finally wanted to confess her feelings towards him on their road trip, which Kol planned for them as a present for Bonnie's good grades. During the last two days he has been so kind to her, that she felt brave enough to try it. Not, that he isn't always kind to her, but with backing a cake especially for her and making her a voucher-card for a road trip, he was more caring than usual. She knew that it means a lot coming from Kol, because Kol was not the cooking-guy and never been into handicrafts and planning trips. With his macho behavior he would always adamant, that the girls were responsible for this kind of work. So at 9.30am she jovial waited on her veranda like appointed, waiting for Kol to arrive and drive her to a nice place where they would be alone and could talk over everything what had plagued her mind for the last couple of days – 327 days to be exact. She wore a green dress borrowed from Caroline. Caroline had insisted that she should wear this dress to underline her features and impress him, so that Kol couldn't say no. Bonnie chuckled when she thought about Caroline tricks to twist every man around her lil finger. She only hoped, that it would work for her as well.

When 30 minutes left and Kol didn't show up she gets a sick feeling in her stomach and send him a text asking if everything is fine. He didn't answer. She wouldn't let the nervousness gets to her mind, so she waited another 20 minutes before, she sends him another text and after that tried to call him. Her call gets straight to his voice mail. She panicked. It was not something typically for Bonnie getting nervous over a boy, but she wasn't used to Kol not answering her phone calls. She didn't lose the bad feeling so she called Rebekah. She only wanted to know, if Kol is still at home sleeping or if he forgets about their date. She wouldn't be disappointed. Actually she would be relieved that anything bad had happened. But Bekah slept at Matts place and couldn't give her any information of Kol's well-being. So she called Caroline, asking her if she could drive her to the Mikaelson Mansion. 10minutes later Caroline arrives to collect her. Bonnie was afraid that something During the car ride Caroline as the optimist she is, tried to reassure her that nothing had happened and that Kol was like always the chaotic moron. Caroline loved Kol like a little brother, but sometimes he strained her nerves. When they arrived at the Mikaelsons, Bonnie jumped out the car, took the spare key hidden under a stone and run the staircase up to his room. She knocked twice on his room but couldn't hear anything. She knocked one more time on the door before she finally entered his room. Relief washed over her when she recognized his mop of hair in his bed hidden by his blankets. She was never that happy to see him sleeping. But that changed in the next second when someone let out a small squawk next to him. It was a beautiful girl with brown long curls who looked shocked by the introducer and hide her naked form under the blankets. Kol awakes thanks to the noises in his room and looked confused to his sex partner from last night. He scowls. He feels the first sign of a hangover and couldn't approve of someone stealing his beauty sleep. "What's the matter, darling?" he asked irritated. She didn't answer him so he looks in the same direction she gazes, only to see Bonnie Bennett standing in his room wearing a hurt look on her face. Even in his confused state he had to admit, that she looked beautiful in the green dress. They shared a look before Bonnie stutters that she was sorry for the disruption and went away. He sprang out of the bed following her. He screamed her name, but she didn't intent to stop. So he runs faster to get a hold of her. When he reached her outside the house and grasps her arm, she stops. She slowly turns towards him with a disappointed look on her face. It hurts to witness a look like this on her face. He has been familiar with this look from his parents or his teachers as well as from his older siblings Elijah and Klaus and sometimes from his friends like Stefan or Matt, but never ever did Bonnie Bennett his best friend give him this expression. It shocked him to the cure and made him forget what he wanted to say. After some seconds of silence, Bonnie felt uncomfortable and release herself from his grasp. She speaks in a low ton: "Kol it is okay. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself. I should have known better." She looks him in the eyes and continues "You should put some underwear on!", Bonnie sad while walking away from him to the passenger side of Caroline's car. When Bonnie gets in the car, he could see Caroline shaking her head in disapproval.

After that event Bonnie hides at her home and buried herself with work for two weeks. Finally her girls couldn't let her be and persuade her to go with them on a spontaneous trip to Vegas.

* * *

Matt only new from this, because he couldn't help overhear a telephone-call between his girlfriend Rebekah with Caroline, where there resumed how they could cheer up Bonnie and what a prig Kol have been lately.

He smiled to himself. He really liked Kol, but he loves Bonnie as well. And now Kol would get something from his own medicine even it is with a delay of seven years. Rebekah who watched Matt the last minutes followed his train of thoughts and smiled as well. She gave Matt a quick kiss and hurried after Kol, who went straight to the Bar. Everybody could see, that she was a woman one mission.


End file.
